The Source and Pegasus working together!
by YaminoKitsune
Summary: Cursing will happen later. Couples stated inside.


Kitsune: All right...If you sue me all you will get is 10 cents. And my blacks, silver, and blue clothes.  
  
Yamis: Can we read ahead and spoil it?  
  
Kitsune: Piper...will you blow them up?  
  
Piper: No...  
  
Kitsune: Fine...then you and Isis have to do the Disclaimer.  
  
Piper and Isis: Kitsune only owns the plot, Zephyr, and Wing. He does not own the shows we come from nor does he own the words "Azareth Metrion Zinthoss"  
  
Kitsune: The couples are: For Charmed: Leo/Piper, Phoebe/???, Paige/???. For Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi/Yami, Ryou(Actual person)/Bakura(Spirit of the Ring), Malik(Good)/Ishtar(Spirit of the Rod), Isis(Ishezu for those who don't know her real name)/Shadi, Seto/Joey, Mai/Duke, Serenity/Tristan. Others: Tea(Who is killed by the demon)/Demon, Zephyr/Hiei, and Wing/ Yoko Kurama.  
  
Yugi and co., Everyone from Charmed, Kitsune, Wingzero, DS, and Fox (Yami Kitsune): Start the fic!  
  
~~ Domino City ~~  
  
"Hey losers!" The cheerleaders yelled at Yugi who gave them a them a You-will-die-very-soon look, and Ryou mouthed 'At least we have boyfriends.' After that they walked to their seats in the back.  
  
"God those cheerleaders are annoying!" Yugi whispered to his fellow Hikaris.  
  
"Can they get any worse?" Malik asked back. That's when the one new student that was sitting behind them made a comment.  
  
"You should see the ones in the U.S. They have really high pitched voices. Oh...sorry for butting in. I'm Zephyr Moon, and this is my sister Wing." The man said smiling slightly. The girl smiled too.  
  
"It was funny what you mouthed to the cheerleaders." Wing said chuckling.  
  
"Hey Yug'!" A guy with a thick accent yelled as a tall blond walked in. "Who ya talkin' to?" He asked as he and a group of people walked over to them.  
  
"This is Zephyr Moon, and his sister Wing." Ryou answered, since Yugi was lost in thought. Both Zephyr and Wing narrowing their eyes made a signal saying "Hi."  
  
"Aren't they cheerful." Mai said sarcastically.  
  
"They'd get along well with Kaiba." Duke thought out loud.  
  
"I highly doubt that." Serenity chimed in. "He only shows emotion to Mokuba, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Mailk."  
  
"That's right. Those are the only people I will show emotion to." Seto said as he walked in and over to Joey. "Who are these two?"  
  
"We're not going to keep saying." Zephyr said. "Ask one of your friends."  
  
"Wing Moon and Zephyr...they're brother and sister." Malik answered this time  
  
"Is Zephyr a guy?" Tristan asked looking at Zephyr and then to Wing.  
  
Zephyr was wearing baggy black pants, a black short sleeve shirt, and black boots that go to almost his knee and have a partial heal. His long silver hair was pulled into a 5' braid, it had black streaks running through it, and he had blue bangs. He had on black nail polish, and black finger-less gloves. His eyes were an unusual gray color. Wing on the other hand was wearing s white sleeveless shirt that had a yin yang on the front, white baggy pants and silver boots, with a 3" heal. Her normal black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore silver nail polish, with white finger-less gloves. Her eyes were black.  
  
"Good question." Tea asked leaning over Yugi's shoulder hoping it was Yami. Yugi just glared at Tea.  
  
"I'm a hermaphrodite. And I'm bi." Zephyr answered. He smirked at the reactions on everyone's faces since he said it loud enough for the whole class to hear. "I prefer to date guys though, so I'm dating a guy named Hiei."  
  
"EW! He's gay!" The whole cheerleader group yelled.  
  
"No. He's both genders." Wing said calmly. "He has the body of a guy but the hormones of a girl. Also he's not gay or a homosexual...he's bisexual. Meaning he'll date whatever gender he feels more comfortable dating."  
  
"Well class...since you haven't paid attention to a word I've said you can leave now since the bell just rang." The teacher said. "Jeez...7 periods and no one paid attention. They even missed lunch." Everyone dashed out and Zephyr and Wing, and Yugi and co. met up later at the park for a dinner picnic.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Zephyr yelled as he and his sister ran over with two baskets. "What? Are we the only ones to bring food?"  
  
"None of us can cook except two people that aren't here yet." Mailk said.  
  
"Who says we're not here little brother?" Isis said coming out from behind a tree with Ryou behind her both of them carrying baskets of food. "Although since Ryou told me that two new kids were coming, I was hoping they could cook, so Ryou and I only made desert."  
  
"It's okay. We do cook!" Wing said taking Zephyrs basket, and setting both down on the huge blanket.  
  
"So...when did you two move here." Shadi asked.  
  
"We moved here about a week ago." Wing answered.  
  
"Interesting piercing." Serenity said before popping a piece of sushi into her mouth.  
  
"Which one of us?" Zephyr asked.  
  
"Both." Serenity said. Wing had her ears pierced all the way, and had her eyebrow pierced. Zephyr his right ear completely pierced, his lower lip, and his tongue done. They both had tattoos. Zephyr had a black, silver, and blue butterfly on his left bicep, two roses with a purple ribbon tying them together on his fore arm, and two other roses on his right bicep with a blue ribbon tying them. Wing had two roses intertwining on her right bicep, a yin yang on her left bicep, and a seven-tailed fox on her forearm.  
  
"We had them done when we lived in...Kyoto?" Wing asked.  
  
"Yeah." Zephyr said silently. They were having a nice time until Bakura and Ishtar showed up.  
  
"Give us the puzzle you little brat!" Bakura yelled at Yugi. Zephyr and Wing stepped in front of him protectively.  
  
"You'll have to get through us." Zephyr said menacingly. Both Bakura and Ishtar tried using magic against Zephyr and Wing. But they used their powers to block but as the magic met a portal opened sucking everyone in including someone we all hate. That's right...Tea.  
  
~~ San Francisco ~~  
  
"WHAT?" Pipers yelling rang through the house. "You're telling me that there is a new source and he's working with someone from a different dimension?"  
  
"Sadly...yes." Leo said holding his and Pipers son Wyatt. At this point from their sisters scream of "what" Phoebe, and Paige dashed in.  
  
"Wait...there's a new source, and he's working with another evil person?" Paige asked. Leo looked up as he heard the Elders jingle. The strange thing is, the girls heard it too.  
  
"Is that a jingle?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes and it must be important if you three heard it too." Leo answered. "Come on. I'll orb the four of us up there."  
  
"Click, Click, Click" Was the only type of sound they heard since the Elders and other white lighters were using their own language except for two who were waiting for Leo, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe.  
  
"Hello Leo, Charmed Ones'." The one man said.  
  
"Alright...we don't have time for this so cut the crap and just tell us what's wrong." Piper said glaring at the people that gave her strange looks.  
  
"Fine." The other one said. "Other then the person the new Source is working with, 15 others have come from that dimension, and 8 of them have magic."  
  
"And?" Paige questioned.  
  
"We're not sure if they're with or against us. Though it seems they have two guides. A black, silver, and blue butterfly is leading a group of people that only one has magic, and a seven-tailed fox is leading a group that has all the rest of those magic users except for two. We don't know where they disappeared to though. They're being guided to the manor as we speak."  
  
~~ Somewhere near the Manor ~~  
  
"Come on we have to keep moving." Serenity (who seemed to be in command) said.  
  
"Can't we take a break?" Tea asked in a whiney voice.  
  
"NO!" Everyone yelled since they had already taken 10 breaks for her. Three people leaped out of bush and tackled Joey.  
  
"What the?" Joey yelled as he found it was the three Yamis.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yugi said coming out of the bushes followed by Ryou, Malik, Isis, and Shadi. "Yami, Bakura, Ishtar...GET OFF JOEY YOUR GONING TO KILL HIM WITH THE SHARP CORNERS!"  
  
"Go forward until you reach the manor." A male voice rang through Serenity's head.  
  
"Go straight until you reach the manor." A female voice said in Malik's head. Both Serenity and Malik started walking and everyone followed. They reached the manor as Leo, Piper, Wyatt, Paige, and Phoebe orbed back into the house.  
  
"Do you want to knock or should I?" Serenity asked Malik.  
  
"I'll do it." He rang the doorbell and Phoebe answered.  
  
"Hi...can I help you?" She asked them. Another jingle heard by Leo.  
  
"It's okay let them in." He said. When they got in they started talking (except Tea) and came to a conclusion.  
  
"Alright it's decided. First we work together by going after the Source, and whom we think is Pegasus. Second my friends and can get revenge on Tea." Yugi said.  
  
"You're forgetting two people." A male voice rang through everyone's head as a black, silver, and blue butterfly cam in through the window, and a seven-tailed fox came through Kits old cat door.  
  
"Aren't they the things supposed to be guiding these groups? Piper asked. The butterfly then started to become a 6'2" tall person with black, silver, and blue butterfly wings. It was Zephyr! The fox started to change into a 5'9" woman with pointed black fox ears. It was...Wing.  
  
"You can't count us out." Zephyr said. Unluckily Toon Blue Eyes showed up with a Demon.  
  
"What is that?" Phoebe asked looking at TBE.  
  
"Something you don't want to get to know." Isis said.  
  
"Azareth Metrion Zinthoss!" Wing and Zephyr yelled as they shot a black and white beam at the duel monster destroying it.  
  
"Piper blow it up." Leo said and the next thing you know...demon guts everywhere.  
  
Kitsune: Well...there is the first chapter.  
  
Fox: Well...that was a stupid chapter.  
  
Kitsune: Well...please R&R.  
  
Fox: Why would they?  
  
Kitsune: *Chases Fox with a flame thrower while cursing in several languages*  
  
Fox: *Runs into pole*  
  
~~~ Pause for laughter ~~~  
  
~~~ Okay...stop now. ~~~  
  
~~~ I SAID STOP!!!!! ~~~  
  
~~~ Oh just R&R! ~~~ 


End file.
